Unnoticed Love
by LogicalLeah
Summary: G1 - Everyone in the Decepticon army finds Soundwave as a cruel and cold mech but also as a very attractive mech but Soundwave never notices the attention he gets and no one ever has the nerve to tell him how they feel, but one incident that Megatron has saw while in battle with the Autobots drives Megatron to the edge..What will happen? (My first fic! Slash and crack! ) enjoy!


**WARNING: Slash! If you do not like, do not read! **

**Reviews are welcomed and please go easy! It's my first fic! **

**I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. **

**Transformers Hasbro. **

******Unnoticed Love**  


The communications officer of the Decepticons, Soundwave, was always considered emotionless, cold and mysterious. He never interacted with anyone unless it was for a task Megatron told him to do or if it was for apologizing for whatever mischief his two casseticons, Rumble and Frenzy had caused, but besides that he was usually just blending in with the back round or doing his job for Megatron.

Even though Soundwave never socialised with his fellow Decepticons it never meant they didn't notice him, in fact he nearly had the entire army intrigued by his mysterious ways and silent atmosphere, because there was no denying that Soundwave was an attractive mech and his monotone voice even made the most composed Decepticons weak in the knees, but Soundwave never noticed the occasional looks he got from some of his comrades or deliberate touches they'd give him when they walked by, he just gave them the cold shoulder. Soundwave may have been the most observant mech in the entire army but he always got the vibe everyone despised him so he just ignored them completely, never noticing their rather pathetic attempts to get his attention.

Soundwave may not have noticed the secret attention he was given but his cassettes most certainly did and they always felt they just wanted a good frag out of Soundwave and that was it. Ravage tended to do silent growls at any mech or femme that gave Soundwave so much as a glimpse and even Laserbeak or Buzzsaw squawked at anyone who tried to get to Soundwave, but the cassette twins always unleashed the most wrath upon any of 'cons. Rumble and Frenzy plotted the most humiliating pranks on anyone they caught trying. They never told Soundwave about the little dilema going on and they weren't planning on telling him either, they would just keep it at a low and resolve the problem themselves.

The Decepticons had just fled from a fierce battle with the Autobots and were now back at base with Hook aiding their wounds and injuries. Megatron was furious with the results of the raid they had just attempted, it was going just fine until the Autobots had come along and, just like every other raid, destroyed the energon they gathered or had taken it. Megatron was now pacing back and forth in the control room with an annoyed Starscream and Skywarp,Thundercracker and a couple of others. "If you had of let us all go after the Autobot scum we probably would have brought back the energon they took from us! Or even kill a couple of them as a bonus, but nooo, the ooh-so-great-Lord-Megatron had to call a completely unecessary retreat!" Starscream whined, folding his arms and rolling his optics. "Silence you fool! If you weren't too busy being blinded by your 'greatness' you would have saw that majority of our soldiers were injured and we could not of continued! We would have been flying into our doom." "Oh please, don't tell me that the fact that only _some_ of our men were injured stopped you from going into battle. It's so obvious that it was the fact the your poor, poor Soundwave caught a nasty blow to the chest and-" All of a sudden Starscream was shot straight across the room sending him straight into a wall. "That's enough Starscream! Now leave, I am not in the mood for your foolishness today!" Megatron yelled, turning to face monitor. For once, Starscream felt proud of himself, he knew Soundwave was definetly Megatron's soft spot and he had just embarrased him just now and to Starscream, that was totally worth a blow to the head as he struggled to get up and leave with his trine behind him. Starscream himself once admired Soundwave but after many attempts of trying to get a berth with him, he just gave up and left the whole ordeal.

It was true that Megatron called a retreat because of Soundwave's injury, and Starscream was right about the fact that they could have indeed retrieved their energon back, but Megatron would never admit that out loud. Megatron didn't regret it though, Soundwave had been injured quite badly and Megatron himself had to carry Soundwave from the battlefield back to base and he was now being examined and fixed by Hook. It had been two earth hours since the battle and he Megatron was sitting in his chair of the control room, pretending to read reports of his soldiers, the only reports he ever read were Soundwave's ones and at this moment Soundwave could not write one, obviously.

Whilst Megatron was reading he got a quick comm. from Hook. 'Lord Megatron, I've just finished all the repairs, nothing serious, even Soundwave is looking good as ever for his injury was definetly the worst.' 'Excellent! Tell Soundwave to come to the control room as soon as possible, I need to have a _word _with my third in command.' 'Certainly, Hook out.' And with that Megatron began 'reading' again and waited paitently for Soundwave to arrive. For a very long time Megatron has had a _thing _for his loyal TIC but even he, the great leader of the Decepticons, never had the courage to come out and tell Soundwave about how he felt and really, he wasn't planning to, well not until now he wasn't. During the battle today the most surprising thing happened that no else saw except for him and some accursed Autobot Soundwave had been battling. While Megatron was fighting Prime, he was shot into a rock where Prime left him to go and quickly help his soldiers, while Megatron was getting up he noticed Soundwave fight a red coloured Autobot he believed to be called Ironhide, Megatron had gotten up and was going to help his communications officer until Ironhide grabbed Soundwave by the neck and tried to strangle Soundwave which had indeed made Megatron burst with anger but Megatron stopped when all of a sudden Soundwave's mask had retracted which must have been caused by Ironhide pulling at a certain wire in his neck. When this occured even Ironhide himself stopped and stared but Soundwave immedietly put his mask back into to place and shot the Autobot away and right after that Soundwave had been hit in the chest by a random Autobot which Megatron inwardly swore he'd kill someday.

For the rest of the day, Megatron couldn't get Soundwave's face out of his mind, Soundwave's _gorgeous, amazing face..._The sudden opening of the door to the control room opening immediatly brought Megatron out his thoughts and he stood up and turned to face the door. Walking into the control room was Soundwave, all fixed up and ready for duty from the looks of it. Megatron couldn't help but be in awe and he could smacked himself for feeling so loveable, but he couldn't help it, the fact that this beautiful mech was loyal to him and only him made Megatron feel fuzzy inside and yet again Megatron smacked himself for thinking such 'Autobot' thoughts. "Soundwave: reporting for duty, Lord Megatron." Soundwave spoke out in his usual monotone voice sending a chill through Megatron's body. "Yes Soundwave, I wish to speak to you, _alone." _Megatron spoke the last part rather loudly so that everyone else in the room could hear and they quickly left what they were doing and left the room. Once everyone had gone Soundwave stood at attention waiting for Megatron to speak. Megatron wasn't going to deny the fact he was nervous but he couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell Soundwave, now. "Soundwave, I-" Megatron stopped immediatly, realising he should've made sure Soundwave came alone without his cassettes. "Soundwave, your cassettes aren't with you, are they?" Megatron asked nervously, he felt rather embarresed at the fact that he seemed so confident at first but was suddenly brought down by such a simple mistake. "Negative, Lord Megatron. Cassettes: in Soundwave's quarters." Soundwave had obviously come straight from the medbay to the control room before the cassettes could even visit him. "Good because I wish to speak to you about a rather private matter. Soundwave, for many vorns you have followed me and you have been so loyal to me without any flaws, I have admired you for a very, very long time now." Megatron said softly as he had his servos behind his back and his optics locked on Soundwave. "Soundwave: appreciates Megatrons praise, Soundwave: forever loyal to Megatron." This comment made Megatron smile but he quickly stopped so he could tell Soundwave by what he truly meant. "Yes Soundwave it is true, but you see, I feel as though I might admire you..a little more than I should, my admiration for you goes past the liking of a soldier and friend." Megatron finished nervously, optics still on Soundwave and he nearly cursed out loud because of the fact that the blasted mask and visor was still on Soundwave's face making him completely unreadable. "You see Soundwave, today during our battle with the Autobots your mask was retracted for a second or two but to me it felt like a vorn that it was retracted." As Megatron spoke this he stepped closer to Soundwave, feeling more confident each second. "Ever since the day I met you Soundwave I have liked you, and it has been growing increasingly since then. I have so much respect for you as a soldier and friend that I never wanted to tell you no matter how much I wanted you, but it seems as though my craving has gone too far and that I can't wait any longer. Right now I am proposing that we form a relationship. Soundwave, w-would you be my mate?" Megatron stuttered as Soundwave just stood there, he didn't know what to say, Megatron wanted to be _his _mate, no one esle's, but _his_! How on this Primus forsaken planet could he turn down his leader?! Never in Soundwave's life has he even thought of forming a relationship with any Cybertronian let alone Megatron!

Megatron stood there nervously, desperate for Soundwave to answer, he was now getting the vibe Soundwave probably didn't want to answer for he _ thought_ Megatron would rip him apart for denying him which made Megatron panic. "Soundwave if you don't want to be my mate that is fine, I will not think any less of you and this will not effect our professional relationship we already have." It hurt Megatron to say that but he wanted Soundwave in his life no matter what, be it friend or mate. As Megatron felt he couldn't take Soundwave's silence any longer he turned away and he felt his sark shatter as he headed to go to his own quarters until he heard the sound of pedes behind him and a hand grab his arm. Megatron's optics widened and his mouth was agape as he turned around to see Soundwave pulling him back to face him. "Negative Megatron! Soundwave: would be honored to be Megatron's mate!" And with that Soundwave retracted both his mask and visor and he was smiling softly. Megatron once again stared as he saw Soundwave's gorgeous face yet again and his beautiful, glowing, amber optics. Not the traditional Decepticon red. "Soundwave..y-you're..." Megatron was practically speechless as he placed one servo and caressed Soundwave's cheek and he leaned in to kiss him, but as their lips were ghosting over each others, Megatron whispered to Soundwave. "You're perfect..." and then closed the gap between him and Soundwave. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck while Megatron placed one servo behind Soundwave's helm and pulled him closer, his other cupping his cheek. Megatron's glossa smeared across Soundwave's lips, begging for entry and Soundwave happily opened his mouth so he could meet with Megatron's glossa. Megatron explored Soundwave's oral cavity and motioned around in the kiss, quickly pushing Soundwave against the communications console. They both kissed passionately until all of a sudden they heard snickering. They both suddenly broke apart embarrased by the fact they'd been caught. Their heads shot to the door to see..no one. No one was in the room until they heard that the now fits of laughter was comming from the communication's monitor screen. They both looked to see that no one was there but someone was laughing really hard and they couldn't make out who it was. Then suddenly a purple, gun-like hand quickly appeared on the screen and a struggling mech was in Hysterics of laughter, struggling to get up and then the mech eventually appeared and had his laughter under control. And the last mech they expected stood there, still snickering.

Shockwave was trembling, never in his life had he laughed so hard. "Ooh great and pfft g-glorious Megatron, I- pfft..hehehe...I- HAHAHAHA" And he fell into fits of laughter yet again. Megatron stared at the screen, still holding Soundwave close to him who had an embarrassed smile on his face, which looked adorable to Megatron. "Sh-SHOCKWAVE! WHAT?! HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING?!" Megatron roared, completely embarressed that of all the mechs that had caught them Shockwave had. Shockwave once again got his laughter under control and tried to show his usual composure. "Megatron! Do forgive me but I do believe you were the one who called me!" Shockwave cried, his yellow optic glowing mischievously. "I DID NOT! I WAS-" But before Megatron could continue Soundwave interuppted him "Negative Megatron, Shockwave: correct, Megatron: Accidently pushed Soundwave on communication button for Cybertron." Soundwave finished. "...Oooh..." Megatron was really embarrassed by this occurance, he didn't care that Shockwave now knew he and Soundwave had established a relationship but the fact that he caught them the first time in action made him feel stupid. Shockwave was snickering. "Forget it, Lord Megatron, I'll pretend it never happened. And I'm not going to lie, Soundwave, you are one gorgeous mech! Maybe after you're done with Megatr-" "SHOCKWAVE!? HE'S MINE!" Megatron shouted, slamming his fist down onto the button to hang up causing Shockwave to disappear off the screen.

Soundwave let out a small chuckle, he knew Megatron was going to be very possesive over him now. "Now...where were we?" Megatron purred and he leaned down to kiss Soundwave again. They felt magical as 'fireworks' were everywhere, as they kissed deeply, moaning slightly and they broke apart panting leaving a little trail of saliva which made Soundwave blush a little bit. Megatron just smirked and he leaned down to lick it off and he pecked him on the lips. Megatron then lifted Soundwave up bridal style, causing Soundwave to blush ferociously and quickly wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck. "Let's go for a walk, Soundwave. I want to show _everyone_ in the base who you belong to." Megatron spoke with a smirk and kissed Soundwave again as he began to walk to the door. "Affirmative, Lord Megatron." As they left they heard the sound of beeping. Shockwave was trying to call again. Megatron was going to get that cheeky fragger later!


End file.
